La Nouvelle Fille a Chaud
by I Lover 12
Summary: Spashley
1. Dayum Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere or any of their characters. I do own Amber and Ms.Lane though. **

"_You're the reason for the teardrops on my guitar..."_

"Ugh" I groaned into my pillow as I heard my cell phone go off.

"What do you want?" I yawned.

"G'morning beautiful." the voice on the other end said.

"Good morning jerk." I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

"Why am I a jerk?" they asked.

"Aiden you're a jerk because you woke me up."

"Oh well you still love me." he said.

"Yeah whatever!"

"So are you gonna pick me up?" he asked.

"Um yeah I'll be there when im finished getting ready." I said as I rummaged through my closet.

"Okay cool see you then gorgeous."

"Uh huh, oh and Aiden be ready I don't like waiting for your slow ass."

"Okay fine." he said laughing.

"Bye jockstrap." I said joking.

"See ya cutie."

I threw my phone on my unmade bed and jumped in the shower. After I got out and did my make up and threw my hair in a messy bun and got dressed. I got in my black BMW and went to go pick up Aiden.

When I got to Aiden's house I honked because I hate talking to his mom. She always ask me why me and Aiden aren't together anymore or she asks me when im going to find a nice young man to take care of me. I don't have the heart to tell her I never will. Oh there's Aiden with a stupid little smile on his face.

"Hey Ash." he said while putting his backpack in the backseat.

"Hey!" I said pulling out of his drive way.

Aiden turned on the radio and started sing that annoying song Low by T-Pain.

So I guess this might be a good time to introduce myself. My name is Ashley Davies. Yes im the daughter of the late Raife Davies. Im seventeen years old. Im a senior at King high. My best friend is that loser siting next to me in the passenger seat Aiden. We use to date until I realized im a lesbian. Yup I like woman. Well actually I love them. That's all about me for now.

I pulled into the school parking lot. I sighed really loudly. I hate school its so I don't know useless. The only good thing about school is Ms. Lane is my teacher. Man she is so fine I mean she dosent look anything like a french teacher. You think of a french teacher as some short 52 year old woman with moles with one of those french hats. Well not Ms.Lane she's 27 with long blonde hair, gorgeous green eyes and a killer body. Mhmm. 

"Ashley are you coming?" Aiden asked. He was standing in front of my car.

"Yeah im coming gawd." I locked my car before meeting up with Aiden. He was talking to Kyla and Amber. Kyla's my half sister that's a long story maybe if I feel like it I'll tell you later. And Amber is like her little follower its really funny.

"Hey whore." Kyla greets me.

"Hi skank" I smile.

"Aiden come on we cant be late to french." I said grabbing his arm.

"That's not the only reason you do want to be late Ashley." Aiden smirked

I just ignored him and continued walking. Aiden knows about my little thing for Ms.Lane he finds it very amusing. Because he knows nothing will ever happen. I don't know about that I not one to fail with the ladies If you know what im saying. 

We walk into the classroom Ms.Lane is writing our warm up on the black board. She's wearing a tight black skirt that most defiantly goes against school policy . But, im not complaining. Her white dress shirt shows off her black and white polka dot bra. Her perfect round breast...

"Ash." Aiden said interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I said annoyed.

"I think if you stare any harder your gonna burn a hole through the black board." I slap him right as Ms. Lane turns around.

"Ms. Davies keep your hands to yourself please." Ms. Lane said.

"Sorry Ms. Lane." I said as I sat in the back of the room next to Aiden. 

As most of the students made their way into the classroom and out of the crowded hall ways. Ms. Lane made her way to the door.

"Good morning class, Please start your warm up its on the board, if you have any questions I'll answer them after attendance. Ms. Lane instructed 

"Hey Ash do you have a pencil?" Aiden asked searching through his backpack.

"Um yeah here." I handed him a pencil and started working on my warm up.

"Thanks babe, hey have you noticed how fine Ms.Lane is looking today..?" He smirked

"Gawd Aid could you say it any louder, cuz I think the swim class couldn't hear you." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. Who wants to do number one?" Ms.Lane looked at all of us. I fell down in my seat so she wouldn't call on me.

"Hmm thank you Amber!" Ms.Lane smiled. Man she has a beautiful smile.

I was so focused on Ms.Lanes lips I didn't hear what that Amber chick said. Damn it. I'll just copy from Aiden later. I guess.

"Okay well we'll finish the warm up later because today were gonna learn the commands. Turn to page 144 in your text book and go over the vocab with your partner and do numbers 26,27..." Ms.Lane was interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"Ms. Davies can you get the door for me please." I got up and opened the door.

I couldn't believe my eyes. She's gorgeous . This girl not even 2 feet away from me. Blonde hair falling just below her shoulders. Look at those blue eyes man. Mmm full lips I want to just grab her and have my way with her right here and now. No! Dayum Ashley you don't even know her name. My gaze drifted down towards her legs then back up to those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Um excuse me." I was brought back to reality by the most angelic voice I've ever heard.

"Oh... right..." I said blushing going back to my seat.

Ms. Lane went over to the girl and she took the piece of paper from her and then pointed to the seat in front of me. Dayum please don't have her sit in front of me please please please. I begged. But my begging didn't work because She's sitting in front of me. A small piece of paper found its way to my desk. I slowly opened it.

_Hmm... the new girl is hot!! She gives ms. Lane a run for her money. LOL._

_Ps: what team do you think she plays for?_

_-Aid-_

I rolled my eyes and wrote him back.

_Yeah she is I guess. She def. plays for your team I mean look at her. But, I could easily change that. =_

_xoxox_

_Ash._

I handed the note to Aiden and the bell rang. I took my time getting my things I realized I still don't know her name. So I have to think of a way to talk to her. She's leaving so I follow her out. Man this girl is quick on her feet. I finally catch up with her.

"Um I think you left this back there." I said giving her "her" pencil.

"This isn't mine." she said smiling.

"Oh are you sure?" I smiled back.

"Mhmm my name isn't Ashley." she said pointing out my name on the pencil.

"Oh I see well what is your name then?"

She hesitates for a moment.

"Spencer...Spencer Carlin." she said accepting my hand.

"Ashley Davies, its very nice to meet you Spencer."

**What'd you think. Continue or No? **


	2. Just a Friend

Im laying here on my bed listening to Aiden talk about how much of an ass some new guy is. But, im really not listening to him. I cant stop thinking about Spencer. Man I should said something other than "nice to meet you" how stupid was that really cool Davies. Normally when I meet a girl she'd be in my bed with me instead of Aiden. But, she's different from all those other skank. She makes me feel something... I just don't know what...

"Ashley are you even listening to me?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah sure I am, hand me that magazine."

"Ashley your such a guy I swear. I mean you don't listen to anything I say half the time. You burp loudly. You scratch your butt..."

"I get it Aiden. Im not a guy I don't even do those things." I said flipping through the magazine he handed me.

"Whatever. So what's up with the new girl?" he asked smiling.

"Who Spencer?"

"Oh so that's her name, I didn't take her for a "Spencer." he said.

"What did you take her for then?" I asked curious.

"I don't know...a Brittany maybe."

"Not even Aiden , Brittany just sounds like a rich stuck up bitch." I stated.

"And how do you know that's not how she is?" he said.

"I don't know Spencer seems sweet, not some rich bitch"

"Oh like you."

"Shut up!" I threw my pillow at him.

"If I wasn't mistaken I'd say you have feelings for this Spencer chick."

"I don't know what your talking about, I don't even know her. I just met her today. I don't." I said turning on the T.V.

"Uh huh. So since you don't like her then, you wouldn't mind if I asked her out this Saturday." he asked making him self comfortable next to me on the bed.

"Um...of course not..." I said grinding my teeth right after.

"Cool!" he said grabbing his phone out of his pocket.

"What makes you think she'll go out with you?" I asked.

"Ash im Aiden Dennison, Kings basketball star, I got good looks and a nice charm. Why wouldn't she unless she was well um gay." he laughed.

"She could be gay you never know." I said

"Ashley you said it yourself that she basically has "Straight" written all over her."

"I know." I muttered.

"Well see tomorrow babe. But, I got to go. I'll call you in the morning. Love ya." he said kissing me on my forehead.

"Okay. Love ya too." I said turning the channel on the T.V.

**The next morning**

I just picked up Aiden and were going to school. Its silent, I don't really feel like talking to him because he's going ask Spencer out. I didn't want him to know that I like her because that'd be I don't know. I'd hate him if they ended up dating, then oh god if they ended up getting married, having kids...No No No No!! that cant happen Spencer cant be with Aiden because I think I love her. I know I just met her and I don't know anything about her she could be a serial killer or a child molester or both. Dayum.

We pull into the school parking lot and I slam my hands on the steering wheel.

"YOUCANTASKSPENCEROUT!!" I yelled all at once.

"What?" he asked lost.

"You cant ask her out Aiden." I said

"Why?"

"Because I like her alright. I like her Aiden." I said starting to tear up.

"Okay Ash I wont don't cry." he pulled me into a hug.

After five minutes I walked to first hour while Aiden walked Kyla to class. When I walked into the classroom I was surprised Ms.Lane wasn't there instead it was some old guy who hardly stand on his own too feet. "Mr. Archer" was written on the board next to our assignment.. Great I thought. I sat down in my seat and got out my book and work book. And started to do my work. I dropped my pen.

"Um here." she smiled meekly.

"Thank you...Spencer right." I said taking my pen from her.

"Mhmm." she moved some of her hair behind her ear.

"Why don't you sit next to me and I could help you with your work." I suggested.

"But, isn't that, that one guys seat?" she said referring to Aiden.

"Um yeah but he wont mind."

She hesitated then sat down next to me.

"So Spencer tell me about yourself." I said looking for the right page in my book.

"Um well I transferred here from Cisco high. I have two brothers Clay and Glen. I live with my dad..."

"Um your in my seat."

I was so lost in Spencer talking that I didn't notice Aiden standing there.

"Oh im sorry Ashley said you wouldn't mind. I'll just move over there. She said grabbing her stuff.

"Wait Spencer." I said grabbing her hand.

"I'll talk to you later Ash." she walked to the other side of the room and sat next to Amber. Man I hate Aiden he such an ass.

"You're an Asshole." I said.

"Whatever Ashley im sorry I made your "girlfriend" go away, you'll get over it"

"You're a dick" I grabbed my bag and walked out of the class. And went to the bathroom. Good thing that Archer dude is blind because he didn't even notice I left. I waited till the bell rang to go to study hall which was in the Library. I check in and look around to see if Kylas here yet. Instead I see Spencer in the corner reading a book. She looks so cute. I walk over to her and sit down.

"Im really sorry about Aiden, I didn't think he'd have a problem with you sitting there." I apologized.

"Its alright he probably just wants you all to himself, most boyfriends are like that. I understand." she said closing her book and looking at me.

"He's not my boyfriend" I said playing with my hands.

"Oh well I just assumed because you guys come and leave together..I um." she stopped.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" she asked playing with the pages of her book.

"No..no I don't have a boyfriend" I said

"Oh. My brother wanted me to ask you. Glen. He thinks your hot."

"Most people do but im really not interested in your brother." I said moving closer to her.

"And why is that. You don't even know him." she questioned.

"Because im more interested in you." her blue eyes widened. She opened her mouth and then closed it.

"I mean, im more interested in finishing our conversation from earlier." I fixed my mistake.

"Well um why don't you give me your number and I'll call you or something" she said handing me her cell.

"Okay." I put my number in her phone. But I texted her number to me just in case she dosent call me. Then I'll just call her.

"Call me. Don't forget." I said getting up and heading over to Kyla.

"I wont." I heard her whisper.


	3. Wheres your boyfriend

**Thanks for the reviews...**

**The title means: "The New Girl is Hot!" in French.**

"Hey Kyla." I said sitting across from her.

"Hmm..Who is she?" she asked looking at me weird.

"Whose who?..What are you talking about?"

"Ashley don't play dumb, the only time you look.." she flings her hands up and down "...like that is when you meet a girl you really like. Which is odd because I haven't seen you like this since... Whitney." Kyla said bitting her lip.

I look at her then down at my hands.

Your probably wondering who Whitney is well I guess I'll tell you. Whitney is my ex. She was the first girl I fell in love with actually the only girl. We had a really good relationship. We never fought, we went out all the time, told each other we love them. It was perfect until she ripped my heart out and threw it to a pack of wolves. She left me for some guy she met at one of her sisters college parties. "Dan" I think his name was. I don't know. I was heartbroken, its been a little over two years and since then I haven't had a real relationship. I picked up drinking and I made having random hook ups at clubs a every night thing. But, I've actually been sober for 4 months. One night after hooking up with a girl Rachel I believe her name was I got really wasted and did a couple lines of Cocaine. And ended up in the hospital fighting for my life. That night Kyla held my hand and made me promise her that I'd never do that again. I promised her I wouldn't.

"Im sorry Ash, I shouldn't of mentioned her..."She grabbed my hands. I looked at her and nodding telling her I accept her apology.

"So who is this girl that my hot sister is totally crushing on?" Kyla said squeezing my hands harder.

"Her name is Spencer Carlin." I told her.

"oOooo." She smiled.

"Tell me about her."

"Well I don't really know much just that she transferred here from Cisco. She has two brothers. The most gorgeous blue eyes you'll ever see. A great body..." I stopped when I saw Ky looking at me with a stupid grin plastered to her face.

"Shut up Kyla." said look away from her.

"I didn't say anything." she said.

I looked over at the corner I left Spencer in. She was still there, listening to her ipod off in her own little world.

"So beautiful" I whispered to myself. But apparently Kyla has dog ears because she heard me.

"Who?"

"Nothing I didn't say anything." I said avoiding her question.

"Come on Ash...who?" she pushed.

"Spencer."

"Where?"

"Right there" I said pointing to the small girl.

"Wait that's her?" Ky asked with a shaky voice.

"Mhmm why?"

"That's Glens sister." she said.

"Yeah...So?"

"Ashley I'd hate to tell you this but..."

"WHAT!" I said a little to loud because a group of students told me to keep it down.

"...Spencer Carlin is NOT gay, She has a boyfriend. Glen was telling me about how he's best friends with him. Spencer and him have been together for five years. Even if she were gay she most likely wouldn't be open about it.

"What are you getting at?" I was getting pissed.

"They're big time Catholics...She lives and breathes for Jesus..."

"Kyla there are religious homosexuals. There's Straight atheists too. Just because she loves Jesus doesn't mean she cant love a woman also..your...I don't know. I'll see you at home. Im leaving. Bye!" I said grabbing my bag and running to my car.

Maybe Kylas right..I have no chance with Spencer. Why should I care I mean I hardly know this girl. I've known her for what two days and she's already driving me crazy. Damn it Spencer. Maybe she doesn't have a boyfriend. Maybe she does. Maybe There's another Spencer Carlin that looks just like "my" Spencer and lives in LA and goes to King High. That's not likely Is it..?...did think so. AH! I'll just ask her about it. Yeah that's what I'll do.

I laid in bed until I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone vibrating against my night stand. I reached over to grab it but accidently knocked it on the floor.

"Ugh! Dayum phone." I mumbled as I picked it up from the floor. I looked at the screen "Unknown Caller". I answered it.

"Hello?" I said sleepily.

"Hi is this Ashley?" the voice asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"Um its Spencer." she said nervously.

"Oh hey Spencer." I said sitting up in my king size bed.

"Um..hey." she was still nervous.

"Sooo we've got the hello part down, now is there a reason why you called me at a ungodly hour?" I instantly slapped myself for saying that. Aiden was right I am a bitch.

"I..I...I..I just wanted to talk to you..but if your busy or..."

"No im sorry I want to talk to you too" I said cutting her off.

"Really...um okay." she said.

"So."

"So" we said simatanousely

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Well how about we play...20 questions.?" I suggested.

"Hmm...Okay you go first." she said.

"Um okay...What's your favorite color?" I asked

"Purple." she responded.

"What's your favorite sport?" she asked.

"Basketball."

"If you could have one super power what would it be ?" I asked

"The ability to read minds."

Oh I don't think I'd like that very much.

"Same question." she said

"Same answer" I smiled into the phone.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I honestly didn't mean to ask her that it just slipped out.

"Yes, I mean um No. I did but we broke up before I called you." she said honestly.

"Oh im sorry." I really am five years is a long time dayum bastard better of not of hurt her.

The line became silent.

"Ashley" she whispered into the phone.

"Yeah Spencer."

"H..how come you don't have a boyfriend ?"

I wasn't expecting her to ask me that. Anything but that. What do I do? Tell her the truth that I like women. And scare her away. Or tell her a big fat lie that most likely with catch up to me eventually could just tell her that I haven't found the right guy yet. That's some what true. Right?

"Spence I really don't know, there's a lot of reasons." I decided that it'd be the best not to tell her the truth or a lie.

She didn't say anything, but I could tell she was nodding her head.

"Why did you and your boyfriend break up...if you don't mind me asking you?" I said moving on with the questions.

"I just wasn't working out between us anymore. I wasn't happy." she told me.

"I was talking to this girl I met today. Madison and she told me some things about you" she said I froze at the name Madison. Her talking to the dirty whore can only mean trouble.

"Yeah um what did she tell you?" I asked

Madison and me don't get along. We really never have, it all started in 1st grade she had a crush on Travis Walker but he liked me one day during free time Travis kissed me and Madison got mad and put paste in my sandwich at lunch. Ever since then we've be foes.

"She she told me that you were a hungry lesbian dyke and you were looking for a new play toy. Is that true?" she asked.

"Yes, I mean.." I sighed " No..Spencer yes I am a lesbian but im not looking for a "new play toy" or what ever bullshit she told you." I said trying to convince her that it wasn't true.

"..." Spencer didn't say anything.

"Spencer I can understand if your freaked out about me being gay, but im not going to rape you or anything you have to trust me." I stopped to think.

"Ashley, im not freaked out. I've had gay friends before my best friend from where I use to live he was gay and had a boyfriend I don't have a problem with it...and I know your not going to ...rape me..." she stopped talking because a guy was yelling at her.

"Hold on Ash." she told me.

"Okay" I whispered I know she didn't hear me.

I could here there conversation.

"_Spencer what the hell is this I hear you broke up with Corey. You two were together for five years Spencer what the fuck is the matter with you." _the guy im amusing is Glen yelled.

"_I wasn't happy Glen, I'm not happy. Corey and me are over. I tried to make it work. I've been trying for a year and a half. Im not going to stay with him, just to make you and mom and dad happy. Get out of my room." _Spencer told him.

"_Whatever you'll change your mind Spencer. In the morning your going to call Corey and tell him your sorry and you want him back. Do you understand me Spencer." _Glen was closer to the phone now I can tell her was in her face.

"_Ow!" _she yelped. That fucker better not hurt her.

"_I said do you understand?"_ the rage in his voice was noticeable now.

"_Yes." _She was crying now.

"_Good! Night." _I heard her door close.

"..Ash..ley." she sniffled.

"Spencer are you alright?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah..im fine."

I wasn't convinced.

"Ashley Im scared..." she admitted.

"Of your brother?" I asked

"No...of.." she stopped.

"Of what Spencer?"

"_Spencer get off the phone."_ Glen yelled in through her door.

"Scared of falling."

"_SPENCER NOW!!" _he screamed.

"I got to go." she said sadly.

"Ok well talk tomorrow bye Spencer."

"Night Ash."

"_Scared of falling"_ is what she said

What does that mean?I though as I fell back to sleep.


	4. This is New

**Im sorry its taken me so long to update. My Mom took my computer away and I had no way to post anything.**

**Spencers Pov:**

I rolled over in my bed. I glanced at the clock it read 5:15 am ; I have 15 minutes till I have to get up. I don't want to, sometimes I just wish I'll go to sleep and never wake up. Im not trying to sound "emo" I just feel that it'd be easier than having to face everything. In 14 minutes imma have to get up and call Corey and tell him I made a mistake and that I want him back. But, the thing is I didn't make a mistake and I don't want him back. I hate Glen and I hate Corey and I hate this stupid alarm clock that's going beeping in my stupid ear. AH!

"SPENCER!" Glen yelled for me to get up from downstairs.

"Yeah Im up." I yelled back.

I laid in bed for a few more seconds before I got up and put on my robe I threw my hair in a bun and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I think im going to hold off on calling Corey for right now. I want to be calm when I call him so a nice hot shower should do the trick.

I knocked on the bathroom door. The last thing I want to do is walk in on one of my brothers or my dad. EW!

Clay opened the door.

"Hey Spence." he said putting away his tooth brush.

"Hi Clay!" I said looking past him.

"Are you alright?" I nod my head.

"...are you sure I heard you and Glen last night."

"Um yeah...Im fine." I said grabbing a towel and rag out of the cabinet.

"Spencer you don't have to do everything he tells you to. You have to. Just tell mom or dad." he said placing a caring hand on my shoulder.

"Clay. Im fine there's nothing to tell mom or dad. Glens just upset about Corey that's all. Im fine." I said pushing past him.

"Spencer I love you and I care about you. Im worried that's all. If anything were going on you'd tell someone right?" clay stood by the door looking at me.

"I love you too Clay. Don't be worried Im fine..and yes if anything was going on I'd tell someone." I told him.

"Ok." Clay closed the door behind him.

I got in the shower and let the hot water run down my back it was so relaxing just what I needed after last night.

Clay is right about telling someone about Glens anger issues. But, I don't want to because then he'd get more angry with me and I don't want that. Glen has been controlling my life since I was six. He yells, screams throws things and a few times hes hit me. Last night was just a preview of what hes done in the past. He just grabbed my wrist too hard. I cant tell my parents because they wouldn't believe me. Well my dad might but my mom never will.

I got out of the shower and got ready for school. I went down stairs and my dad was reading the paper and drinking his coffee like he always does. While Glen was eating lucky charms. Clay must of already left for school.

"Good morning sweetie" my dad said putting down his paper.

"G'morning daddy." I kissed him on the cheek and then poured myself a glass of orange juice cant start your day off with out a nice tall glass of OJ. I sat down at the island across from glen.

"So Spencer did you call Corey?" Glen asked with a mouth full of marshmallows.

"No." I glared at him.

"Your going to right?" He pushed.

"...No." I stated.

"What!" he said a little to loud.

"What is going on you two?" dad asked.

"Nothing dad Glens just upset that I broke up with Corey that's all." I said putting my glass in the sink.

"When did you guys break up?" dad asked.

"Yesterday" I answered.

"Im sorry." he said. I just gave him a small smile.

"Spe..." Glen was about to start again but dad cut him off.

"Glen its none of your business if Spencer and Corey are together or not ."

"I know dad its just."

"No Glen." Dad stopped him again.

"Um your mother called last night. She wants you three to stay at her place this weekend." dad informed us.

"Dad I cant I have some things I have to do." Glen said trying to get out of it like he always does.

"Do we really have to go?" I whined.

"Yes Spencer you'll both pack Thursday."

I'd rather jump out of a plane and land on the fiery pits of hell than to go to my mothers for a weekend. Shes not a bad mom its just shes not a good mom either.. Ever since my mom divorced my dad 6 months ago. We've been forced to spend time with her. I don't understand we why we even have to go. Shes never home with us her jackass husband is and he thinks its nice to grab my ass and whistle at me when I walk into a room. I'd never tell anyone because none of them will believe me.

"Fine." me and Glen said.

Glen got up and grabbed his keys. "Come on Spencer we're gonna be late. See ya dad."

"Bye Daddy love you." I kissed him again on the cheek.

"Bye hunnie."

"Spencer!" glen pulled me from my thoughts.

"What?" I said coldly.

"Your calling Corey." he parked the car.

"Did you hear me?" he grabbed my arm as I tired to get out of the car. He tightened his grip he repeated himself.

"Yes I did loud and clear." I broke from his grasp. And ran out of the car. I didn't stop at my locker I ran into my lst hour nobody was in there,. I put my head down and with out my consent millions of tears just fell. I couldn't stop them, I haven't cired like this since I was little and Glen pushed me out of the willow tree in our back yard. I broke my ankle. I screamed and cried for hours kinda like what im doing right now except im really not screaming. I lifted my head and my face fell in my hands.

"Are you okay hunnie?" I felt a hand on my back.

I looked up at whoever asked me it was ms.lane.

"Um yeah...im fine. Just one of those mornings." I told her.

"Okay but if you need to talk to someone im always here or you can talk to the counselors."

What is it with teachers wanting you to talk about your problems. God!

I nodded my head and got up to get some tissue. For some reason I still couldn't stop myself from crying I tired to gain control of myself again but I just couldn't.

"Hey Spencer!" a filmilar voice said from behind me. I turned around and I was met with the beautiful Ashley Davies.

"Um hi Ashley." I said wiping my face.

"Spencer whats wrong?" she rushed over to me.

"Nothing Ashley I had something in my eye." I lied it was the worse lie ever if that.

"Don't give me that bullshit" she told me

"Excuse me." I said taken back by her comment.

"Im sorry its just your lying to me." she looked me in the eyes.

"So why do you care?" I said. But I really wanted to know.

"Because I just do okay...im sorry that I do Spencer but please tell me whats wrong." she pleaded.

I looked at her and the tears just started falling uncontorlbly again. Before I could say anything she grabbed me and wrapped her arms around me. She drew light circles on my back. Whispered "its gonna be okay. Don't cry" into my ear. I stopped whimpering like a sad puppy who was lost and my tears came to a halt. But we still stood there in the middle of the classroom in each others embrace. I moved my head down to her shoulder and opened my eyes. It was hard they felt like they were glued shut.

"Spencer" she said quietly. She moved the hair out of my face.

I looked into her eyes. Wow! There beautiful I've never seen a beautiful shade of brown like the one im looking at right now. Looking in her eyes made me forget everything else going on in my life. I could look into her eyes forever.

The bell must have rang because everyone is in their seats except me and Ashley of course.

"Ms.Davies and Carlin, can you please take your seats." ms lane asked sweetly. I like her shes the nicest teacher I've ever had.

We both took out seats. I couldn't stop thinking about Ashley. Her eyes, the way she smells. It's a mix of spring and heaven. The way she held me while I cired none of the guys I've been with have done that. No one ever made me feel the way shes making me feel. I think I might like her. I've never been with a girl. I've never had a crush on a girl well with the exceptions of Jessica Alba and Carrie underwood. Ashley Davies is...looking at me weird. But why? She gave me a piece of paper.

"_Are you okay now.?...& why are you scribbling my name all over your worksheet?"_

_-Ashley_

Shit I did didn't I. Well I didn't write Ashley I wrote A.D. that could be anyone or anything.

"_Yeah im okay now thank you! What makes you think its you?"_

I gave her the paper back. She smiled as she wrote me back.

"_It isnt?"_

Think Spencer who could you put to cover it up think..

"_Its Aiden Dennison."_ I passed the note back to her again. Her smile soon turned to a frown.

"_Oh so you like him or something?"_ she wrote back.

"_Or something." _I hate lying but I don't know how she feels about me or even if I actually like her or im just feeling like this because she was there for me when no one else was. I don't know. I hate my life.

"_Um okay"_ she writes back and turns her attention to ms. Lane talking in front of the classroom.

"Okay class page 56 in your workbook needs to be finished by tommorw. There will be a quiz so be prepared." ms.lane said as the bell rang to go to 2nd hour.

"Ashley" I said.

"Hmm." she said putting her bag over her shoulder.

"Um well I was thinking that maybe we could hang out afterschool or if your busy then.." I rambled.

"Spencer. I 'd love to hang out with you. We can go to my house or something. And if you want I can ask Aiden to join us you can get to know him a little more." she said looking down.

"No! I just want to hang out with you." I said

"Ok I'll wait for you by my car after school then." she smiled. Man do I love that smile.

"Um okay." I smiled back.

This is going to be a long day.


	5. Tell it to my heart

**Ashleys POV:**

"Im sorry Aiden but I cant go with you today" I told him over the phone while waiting for Spencer.

"What Why? You never pass up going to the "Landing Strip" with me come on my uncle said he'll give us a deal this time."

"Aiden your uncle said that last time and there was no deal. And anyways im really not in the mood to have some big boob college drop out bimbo give me sluty dance so she can get paid. Next time I promise you I'll go with you." which is true because hes right I never. Like never go with him its just Spencers coming over and thats way better. I guess right? Even if she is crushing on this Dumbass on the phone with me.

"Fine! But, can you at least tell me who the girl is you'll be fucking tonight because I know thats the only reason your not going. So spill Davies." he said annoyed.

"There isnt any girl Dennison." I said

"Bullshit; just tell me come on do I know her?"

"Yes and its Spencer."

"OoO"

"Aid its really not like that. She told me she has a crush on you or something." I said knowing damn well his head is prolly so big it cant fit through the locker room door.

"Really? Suh-Wheat!" he screamed into the phone.

I cleared my throat.

"Im sorry Ash." he said meaning it.

"Its fine I mean she could be Bi." I laughed hiding the pain I felt.

"Yeah she could be." he agreed.

I see Spencer walking talking to what looks like Glen. Shes prolly just telling him that im going to drive her home or something.

"Aid, I got to go shes here."

"Okay have fun. Don't do anything I wouldnt do."

"You no I wont. Oh and tell Candy I said hi." I hung up the phone.

Man she is so gorgeous, everything about her. The wind in her air, the way she trying to keep her hair out of her face is so cute. Just makes her more adorable. Wait has she had that skirt on all day?...no I would of noticed it dayum she is so man. I cant even find a word to describe her. How can she like Aid thats just a waste of fineness wait shes talking to me...

"Huh?" I said stupidly.

"I said you have a nice car." she smile at me.

"Oh thanks. Well hop in" I opened her door for her.

"Thank you."

"Its my pleasure my dear." oh hell no I didnt just say that. I slapped myself on the way to the driver side of my car.

When I got in she just laughed. Her laugh is amazing I could listen to it for hours. Most girls have that annoying dog toy laugh. The one where you just want to put a pillow over there head when their laughing its so bad. Okay maybe thats just me. But, Spencers laugh isnt like that all. Oh my god what is happening to you Davies. You cant fall for this girl she'll just end up hurting you just like Whitney did.

"What?" she asked innocently she caught me staring at her.

"Nothing...um so what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"I don't know." she replied

"We could go to star bucks, my place, your place, the beach..." I suggested.

"Hmm..Your place." she smiled lightly.

"My place it is." I smiled back at her and started the car.

The car ride was silent except for the sound of plain white t's. Other that we didnt speak.

We got to my house and I turned off the car.

"So um you wanna come in?" I asked

"Mhmm." she got out of the car as did I.

We walked in and I set the alarm and led her up stairs to my room.

She sat on my bed nervously. Shes playing with the hem of her shirt shes so cute no no no Davies chill out ask her if she wants something to drink you know you sure can use something strong.

"So do you want something to drink?" I asked.

She didnt answer me so I asked her again.

"Spence do you want something to drink?" this time she stopped staring at the nail polish remover stain on my floor and she looked at me.

"Yes um water please." she said sweetly.

"Okay I'll be right back make your self at home." which means take all your clothes off and just lay there on my bed. Naw but that would be nice.

**Spencers POV:**

Im sitting here in Ashleys room. On Ashleys bed wow breathe Spencer breathe. Your just gonna tell her you like her its not like your gonna tell her you killed her dog or anything. Does she even have a dog? Thats going off the subject, how am I going to tell her that I like her well not just like her I think I may even love her...but, im a complete dumbass and told her that I liked her best friend Aiden who isnt even remotely attractive may I add. I don't know what to do...ok well shes coming in the room so get your self together Carlin. Breathe Breathe 1...2...3...good.

"Here's your water." she handed me a bottle of water. I took a sip of the water to calm me down.

"Thank you!" It came out as a whisper but, that wasn't my intention at all.

"Mhmm...so do you wanna watch a movie or something?" she asked taking a drink of her coke.

"Yeah sure.' I stood up and sat my water down by her bed.

"So what do you want to watch ?" She asked putting her hands in her sweat pockets.

"Whatcha got?" She opened her closet. Well at least what I thought was her closet. Guess what it wasn't nope she had enough DVD's in this room to make her own block buster.

"WOW!" thats all I could say.

"Scary to the left, comedy to the right and in front are chick flicks." she pointed as she told me where everything was.

"Um I don't know you choose." she walked over to the chick flicks and grabbed a movie. She held it out in front of her so I could see it..."Step up".

"I love that movie." I said smiling.

"Really so do I Nora is soooo hot." she said smiling back at me and putting it in the DVD player.

Were lying on her bed and its half way through the movie. Shes really into the movie...I normally am too but, im having a hard time paying attention because I cant stop thinking about Ashley. She is so beautiful and I really cant believe im even thinking this...oh my god seriously I need to tell her and make a complete fool out of myself and get it over with...she reached for her coke and oh man her shirt is pushed up and her abs are showing man I just want to kiss her all over...I sound like one of those horny sex addicted teenagers...I really need to stop.

"Spencer." oh shes talking to me.

"Um yeah" I said stupidly.

"What's on your mind you rarely look at the tv the whole movie." she caught me staring at her. Dayum you Carlin.

"Um Ashley..." I said as she moved closer to me.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours? Does it have to do with why you were crying this morning?" she asked placing a loose piece of my hair behind my ear.

I shook my head no.

Just tell her...Just tell her.

"Ashley you see the thing is I dont...like...Aiden"

"Um okay.." she said confused.

"Ashley I've never felt like this towards anyone...nobody has made me feel like..." I sighed and ran my hands vigorously through my hair. I looked at her then down at my hands.

"Spencer what are you trying to tell me." she asked.

"Ashley I think I may love you"

.


End file.
